We’re witches?
by The girl of many Fandoms52
Summary: What would happen if God intervened and gave a gift. Dean, Sam, Cas, Crowley, Gabriel, Balthazar, Adam, Charlie,Jo and Meg are all going to Hogwarts! The wizards aren’t going to know what hit them.


**A/N I read this fanfic that's similar to this one (I asked) it's called Vacation via God:Year 1 by Dragon writer09 it's really good you should check it out. This takes place late season eight after episode 20. Sam has not undertaken the trials. God took care of Metatron and Abaddon. Cas restores things with Dean, and never meets with Metatron for the angel trials. Characters that I use that are considered dead: Jo, Meg, Adam, Balthazar, Gabriel, Bobby and Ellen.**

 ** _Chapter 1: Becoming Shorties_**

Dean knew something was wrong. He woke up on the floor for one, and everything seemed smaller then he remembered... WAIT! This wasn't his room in the bunker, it looks like Bobby's old place.

"Son of a bitch." Breathed Dean. "Dean?" Came Sam's voice? It sounds different. "Dean-o?" "Moose?" "Bitch?" "Brother?" "Charlie?" "Demon?" "Clarence?" "Cassie?" "Blondie?" They all started talking at once so no could hear each other. Then they heard the stairs creaking. They all looked around desperately for a weapon, but found nothing, they prepared for a fight.

"Bobby?!?" Cried Sam. "Mom?" Came a voice. Bobby and Ellen had come down the stairs, but they were dead! "Sam, Dean, what are you two idjits doing in my afterlife?" Ellen turned on the lights. Now they could see everyone, we're all kids! Dean spotted Sammy, a... Cas? And who are the rest? "Sam? Dean?" Came a small voice "Where am I? What's going on?" "Adam?" Came Sam's reply. "Who are these people?"

It was Dean's turn to reply "Okay I assume that that's Castiel, an angel." Cas nodded, though Adam toke a step back "Don't worry Cas is fine. The redhead would be Charlie Bradbury? Yeah. The blonde is Jo Harvelle. The black haired dick over there is Crowley-" "King of hell" he interjected. "Whatever. The black haired bitch over there is Meg, a demon." She rolled her eyes "By the ways this is Adam our half-brother. I'm not sure how you, Meg, Bobby, Ellen and Jo are alive though. I'm not sure who those other two are." "Balthazar" he said with a wink "Gabriel aka Loki the Trickster."

"What but you are dead!" Cried Adam "Yep!" "I'm confused." "You and me both kid." "In the cage Michael and Lucifer talked about you. They missed you. Michael missed you when you left and thought your death was unfair and Lucifer never wanted you to die, that if he would regret anything it would be that he killed you." A mixture of shock, wistfulness and pain was on his face. Cas put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Then a piece of paper appeared on the table, Gabriel lept up and grabbed it. He started reading it and his jaw dropped. "It's from my father." There was an outbreak of voices at that, till Ellen whistled, everyone fell silent. Gabriel cleared his throat and read "I have taken care of Abaddon and decided to give you a break. You are all now 11 years old about. You will be going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." "No way!" Cried Sam, Adam and Charlie in unison.

"So Sam and Dean are twins" he continued to read " They were born May 2 1980. They are half-bloods, their mother was a pureblood who died in a house fire set by death eaters November 2 1980. Their father is a muggle born who had a muggle sister who had a son named Adam Milligan a muggleborn who was born September 29 1980 and they took him in when his mother who's a muggle,died in childbirth but after Mary died he went to live with Bobby, a pureblood. John died killing the death eater on July 19 1983. Then the boys went to live with Bobby. "

"Ellen, a muggle lives with Bobby with Joanna, a muggleborn (totally platonic) Jo was born April 7 1980. Her father died while working with John. Meg Masters and Crowley Macleod pureblood and halfblood respectively, are step-siblings (cue grimacing from said demons) Meg's mother and Crowley's father are unknown. Rowena left and Azazeal was killed. They went to live with Bobby. Meg was born February 24 1980. Crowley was born August 20 1980. Charlie Bradbury is a muggleborn who's parents were killed in a car crash and went to live with Bobby. She's born June 30 1980."

Gabriel toke a deep breath and said "Finally! So me and Balthazar... Novak? Are twins I'm older of course. We're pureblood and born January 4, 1980 and Cas is our younger brother born December 18 1980. Mom died and Daddy-io left then we left to live with our godfather Bobby." Gabriel sighed "I'm not reading the rest" After they read the rest they decided to go to Diagon Alley.

 **This is my first fanfic so please no hate. Just helpful criticism. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
